When You Give A Dinosaur Gum
by half of Twin
Summary: None of the characters of Primeval are in this story. This is just kinda...based on the show. All that I have really relating to the show are the anomalies and going through them. Primeval is referenced, but this is not strictly Primeval...I'm rubbish with summaries. JUST READ IT. Please?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, none of the characters of Primeval are in this story. This is just kinda...based on the show. All that I have really relating to the show are the anomalies and going through them. Primeval is referenced, but this is not strictly Primeval...I'm rubbish at explaining things. There are no Primeval characters at the moment, but I may feel the need to someday add Jess and Becker. Becker because he's awesome, and Jess because...do I need a reason to add Jess?

Just read. Please?

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Primeval, I would own a raptor to go with it. Obviously, I don't own a raptor, so I don't own Primeval either.

* * *

There has always been a mystery as to how our predecessors of the world lived in their time. 'Their time' being the time of the dinosaurs. The shroud that blocked our view into the world of then is now gone, for we now have knowledge of the prehistoric world. The only problem is that with the knowledge came a question that no one seems to be able to answer. Why is there gum in the stomach of a Tyrannosaurus Rex?

The story begins a long time ago, with a curious dinosaur that very well shaped the world for high school students today. What? They're always asking for gum! Anyways, the dinos obviously had an accomplice; we just don't know who that is yet. Or was. Never know, they could have come around at dinner time. Poor chap, we'll never be able to ask them what on earth they were thinking going around in the Cretaceous, though it is an interesting thought.

For the part about how we know about the gum, and for future reference in this writing, it started with an excavation site. I was there when the dug up the bones and found the gum, long lasting gum it was. Pretty impressive. Along with that a camera was found, so of course we developed the film we found inside. The pictures showed the most peculiar sites. A person back in time, wearing modern clothing (a fedora and everything), and petting a pterodactyl. Show off…I'm so jealous.

What I find to be the most interesting is the fact that in the background there was a very much alive dinosaur blowing a bubble, which appeared to be pink gum. That's not even the strangest part. Yes, it can get even stranger. Not sure how considering that this basically means that there is time travel, and some fool figured it out and went prehistoric with it. Plus the imbecile gave a dinosaur gum. Pink. Bubble. Gum. Come on, he had to know that would mess up its insides something crazy. I mean really, it's like how you're not supposed to give chocolate to an animal, let alone gum. Plus the amount of gum it would take for the mouth of a T-rex…this fellow has to be mad! And why did he have this much gum?! Who has that much gum? Even companies that MAKE gum don't have that much gum.

Off track there. Anyways, the strangest part of the picture is that apparently the bubble's would break off and float away on their own like soap bubbles, but stronger. Because there were a couple of small animals (or at least small in comparison to the larger inhabitants of the planet) were _inside_ the bubbles, floating around! What on earth was going through that man's head?!

…and what kind of gum was that?

* * *

Hoped you liked it. This started as an idea for a bubble gum commercial in multimedia, then into a story for creative writing. And this was about a week or two before I started watching Primeval. The rest I wrote while watching Primeval. Let me know what you think.

Seriously, review. I appreciate constructive criticism and anything that adds to my writers ego. Plus I'd like to fix any typos I missed.

Thanks for reading

- _half of twin_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval. I do, however, own and patent the 'raptor'. It's a new style of poke-waring. Yeah. It's a thing.

Read, and enjoy...hopefully.

* * *

Nameless Observer POV

What on earth was a cliché-British-looking man doing in the times of the dinosaurs?!

How did that happen anyways? Going back in time? That is beyond science fiction! Though it does have the word 'science' in it…along with the word 'fiction'. There is no way this can be possible, those photos _have_ to be photo shopped. They have to be, there's no other explanation. This has to be some kind of prank…okay, I don't see any hidden cameras…though that is kind of the point of _hidden _cameras. What else could this be?

"We have to keep digging, see if we can find a body. Or the bones or fossils or whatever of one." Like we'll find a body. He's a time traveler, that guy could be anywhere, any _time_ now.

Time Traveling Cliché-British-Looking Man POV

So that's where my camera went! I was wondering about that. Too bad I can't get it back, stupid government and their no-giving-away-scientific-discoveries-leading-to-t he-secret-of-time-travel rules. Ridiculous! I mean really, it's my property anyways, and the government should be more mature than that whole "finders keepers" bit. The case even has my name on it…or did before the case disintegrated after all those years. Shame. That was Italian leather. Quite nice, gift from one of my friends. There was an interesting time, trying to explain what a camera was to Ben Franklin without giving too much away. Ah, Frankie, good times.

Good thing I was at the site when they dug that up. The film may still be good though…not sure how that would be but since the camera itself survived…

Well, biscuits. They're going to see me in those pictures. I told Donny that we never should have taken pictures with either of us in it. Actually…it was only me in those pictures. He set me up!

Nameless Observer POV

I still don't understand the gum thing. Who gives _gum_ to a DINOSAUR?! And how much gum did it take? And why did the dinosaurs go with it…were they given the gum on purpose or did it just happen…?

What kind of gum was that?

* * *

What kind of gum was it, really? Orbit? HubbaBubba? We may never know.

Hope you enjoyed reading this extremely short chapter. I'm shocked I even wrote something so short. All my essays end up being four pages...which is why my teacher started putting a limit of 3 pages. I feel very accomplished.

Forever insane and late with updates when I promise to have them,

_half of Twin_


	3. Chapter 3

Another update?! So soon?! The benefits to updating as soon as I have the chapter after it done. And the benefits of having a lot of free time in Creative Writing.

DISCLAIMER: I had a dream about a predator once, maybe twice. But sadly, or happily depending on how you look at it, I don't own one. So I don't own Primeval either.

* * *

Donny POV

Well, took mankind long enough to find the camera. Really, it shouldn't take nearly millennium for them to find it. But anyways, that should be enough for the purpose. I don't need Chris anymore; he's served his purpose with this whole time-travel device. I'm capable of anything now: president, dictator, king, I can be it all. And all it takes is the press of a button. Okay, so I have to set the date and exact time that I want to go to, and location is always a good thing to get right and-oh whatever! Overall it's very simple and I'm going to rule the world. No one stands in my way now.

Time Traveling Cliché-British-Looking Man POV (AKA Chris)

So…what am I going to do now? They have my picture, so I have to go underground. And I can't do that either because I don't have the means to do so at the moment. And that dang gumdrop Donny has the device. So no time travel, though it would make this all soooo much simpler. Then this whole thing would be "oh no! They have my picture and are coming after me!" then I'd press a button and boom! "Been a while George! Oops, my bad, _King _George." Rotten luck really. Wish I knew what Donny was up to…though I have a suspicion that it's world domination. I mean, what else could someone be up to when the commission a genius (why thank you, me) to create a time-travel device, gets proof of the time travel in photographs, and then steals the device, leaving the genius (still me) to face the government? Now, I know I'm a genius, but it's not exactly rocket science to figure it out. A little bit of time travel yes, but not rocket science.

Nameless Observer POV (though she will be getting a name)

"Dr. Levesque, we've found him!"

Already? Well…alright then. "Is he in holding or do we only have a location?"

"Location only." I expected as much. Well, not that we have a location already, but that we don't have him in a holding cell. I mean, he's a time traveler, must have some brains. Though not enough to avoid being found, I guess. Let's see if he can avoid detainment.

Chris

Okay, abandoned storage building, well enough for now. I wonder how much of a lead I have on them. It's only a matter of time before I'm caught. With any luck it'll be after I've wrung Donny's neck that I'm found…are those cars pulling up…?

"We know you're here, get out now!" Harsh. I stepped out into the open so they could see me, and that I had my hands up and in no way a threat. They handcuffed me, like a common criminal, and put me in the back of a car.

Well biscuits.

* * *

What do you think? Getting better with each chapter in my opinion. But I'm the writer, so I don't really count.

REVIEW! I'll give you cake (though the cake is a lie)

Possibly maybe probably updating soon,

_half of Twin_


	4. Chapter 4

Well look at that, I already have four parts of this story uploaded. And so quickly. I beg of you not to get used to it. Writers block is not kind to those who want to write a lot in a short period of time.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval nor any of the characters of Primeval...they wouldn't sell Becker to me. I also do not own Heroes of Olympus, though I did accidentally take Hazel's last name.

* * *

Dr. Levesque POV

"Do you know why we were interested in apprehending and questioning you?" I asked. And I asked this in hope of an answer, though I figured I was not going to get one. Most of these guys will just make something up and waste my time in trying to get answers. If he's a professional, he won't talk. And if he isn't…he should be out of his mind with worry about what's going to happen to him if he tells the truth, lies, or just doesn't talk at all. I hope he's a neutral party in all this, I'm not in the mood to conduct a lengthy interrogation.

"Probably because I was acting sketchy, hiding in an abandoned warehouse and trying to avoid being seen. And then there is this whole conspiracy thing going that you believe about a ruggedly handsome time traveler, to which I fit the bill as far as looks go." Oh great, he's a comedian.

Chris POV

"Do you know why we were interested in apprehending and questioning you?" She asked me. Whoever she is. Guess I really should have asked for a name first rather than her phone number. Now I don't know either. Anyways, to reply, "Probably because I was acting sketchy, hiding in an abandoned warehouse and trying to avoid being seen. And then there is this whole conspiracy thing going that you believe about a ruggedly handsome time traveler, to which I fit the bill as far as looks go."

Which I do.

Mainly because it's actually me. And I'm ruggedly handsome.

"You do know that you are held in a secret government facility, of which no one outside these walls knows about. At least, not without being patrolled and monitored 24 hours a day."

"Is that only one day every once in a while, or, like, everyday?" I am not making my situation any better, but I hardly think it can get any worse. Might as well earn this treatment if I'm getting it anyways. People say that experiencing the past can make us wiser people, better people, and much more mature. Those people are wrong.

"Cut the jokes, just tell me what I want to know and you can walk away," The woman told me. She's infuriatingly easy to contradict, isn't she? "I thought you said no one outside these walls knows about, well, these walls without being monitored and patrolled 24 hours a day. And I'm guessing that implies that it's 24/7."

She didn't look too happy after I said that.

Donny POV

I saw the agents put Chris in the back of a black sedan. Isn't it great when everything goes according to plan? Well I wouldn't know since they put Chris in the back of a black sedan. Turns out that the stupid device was damaged sometime when we came back to present time (or the future in comparison to the Cretaceous) and I need him to fix it. How is he supposed to do that if he's locked up?! Seriously, the stupid man! Getting caught so soon just when I discover that I still need him and finally find that annoyance of a man.

So now I'm going to have to break him out.

How am I going to do that?

Dr. Levesque

I swear, one more minute with that infuriating man and I will kill him! He's an amateur since he's making all those jokes, but a professional since he isn't talking. So I'm going to need a new approach if I ever want to find out about how he traveled through time. Time! How on earth does someone do that?! And then the whole gum thing…!

I need a drink.

"Just admit that you traveled back to the time of the dinosaurs and we can call this a day," I begged him. I'm done with this, there's no way he's going to say how he did it, and right now all I'm required to do is confirm that he's the man we are looking for. The pictures prove that he is, but we need a confession. We need him to say it himself.

"The Cretaceous? How would I be able to do that?" Someone get me vodka and an ax. I'm taking matters into my own hands rather than wait for orders to kill him.

"I don't care how you did it, I just need to know, from you, that you traveled through time." Please admit it, please admit it, please admit it. I'd rather not have blood on my hands.

" …I think we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Christopher Henderson."

He extended his hand for me to shake.

* * *

Oh my gumdrops! This chapter is more than 400 words! IT'S A FANFICTION MIRACLE. Seriously, I'm ashamed of how short these chapters have been. But it's a fun story to write. Hope its even more fun to read (hint hint, review)

Forever thinking of dinosaurs with bubble gum,

_half of Twin_


	5. Chapter 5

I've given in to peer pressure. I've added actual Primeval characters to this story. Though for this chapter I wasn't sure how to avoid using the characters, so I just went with it. So heres hoping no one complains that I got a character's personality wrong!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Primeval, it's characters, or the EMD's...Becker took them away after I used them to try and kidnap him.

* * *

Levesque POV

"Can't you get him to talk?" Lester asked for the fifth time.

He never repeated himself unless he needed to do so for sarcasm or if he was irritated and furious beyond belief. I was in trouble for sure. I always got answers, always. Never failed to get the information I wanted and extra to go with it for inferences to help the case. That's why I was hired, that's why they have kept me at the ARC. Interrogations and job interviews. Basically that same thing here.

"Lester, I've tried. You've tried. We've sent Becker in with an EMD and he didn't crack. A professional would seem like an amateur in comparison, this man is making _me_ look like an amateur." All I got out of him was 'what's your phone number?' and 'is that all the time' and 'I think we got off on the wrong foot'. This Chris fellow even used sarcasm and wit against Lester, and won. "We can't get him to tell us what we want to know right now. Why don't we cut a deal with him and be done with it?"

"The minister won't go for that." Lester was pacing around the office now, staying near the scotch. I could go for a drink myself, but it didn't seem appropriate considering the circumstances. We have a man from outside the ARC traveling through anomalies, or what we think are anomalies. Unless the universe is further against the ARC's and humanities survival than we originally thought, he went through an anomaly. Possibly making one himself. "Mar, think of something. We can't cut a deal with him, and he's even more infuriating than Cutter, Stephen, and Quinn put together."

This is worse than I thought.

Annoyed, and infuriated myself, I turned to leave his office. As I was exiting I called over my shoulder "fine, but I want a raise and that scotch if I succeed without shooting him with one of Becker's gun!"

I wish I saw the look on Lester's face as he heard that.

"Need some chocolate?"

I jumped after hearing that, not noticing Jess nearby. Which is weird, considering her brightly colored clothes and loud shoes. She was on her way back from the break room and heading back to the ADD (not the best acronym) when she heard yelling and the slamming of Lester's door. Surprised to see it was Mar, she made the absolute best gesture humanly possible, even more so for Jess; she offered chocolate.

After getting my heart beat down to where it should be, and recovering from jumping a foot in the air and hitting my hand on the wall, I looked at her in absolute disbelief. Jess Parker snuck up on someone. And she offered chocolate. Frist time for everything. "Wow, I look that bad huh?"

"No, you don't look bad, just…stressed. This Chris fellow is that bad to deal with?"

"You don't know the half of it," I said in reply. Jess was never one for interrogations, and is always bubbly and happy and colorful. I honestly hope she was never stuck with a man as horrific as Chris. I'd rather fight off a T-Rex without an EMD if I knew this was going to be so difficult. She looked at me in a way to ask for details, but without prying in an annoying way. "This guy is better than professionals. He refuses to say anything that we need to know, but at the same time he still talks whereas others generally stay silent in order to discourage the interrogator or only say the vaguest of things like 'you have no idea what coming' or 'I'm a professional, I never talk'. He won't shut up."

"Does he keep asking for your number?" And then there's that! He's actually _flirting_ with me. Me! I scare most of the ARC soldiers out of their wits! And then comes this guy and he asks for my phone number. No hesitation.

Who is this guy?

Chris POV

She still hasn't given me her number. Don't know why, I'm usually pretty hard to resist. I mean really, look at me! How on earth is it possible for her to resist my charms?

And she never even gave me her name before leaving. How rude.

Plus she left me in a really dark room, all alone but for a soldier outside the door. And maybe people behind the two-way on the far wall. She had finally had enough and stormed out, the metal chair screeched as she pushed it back to the metal table on the metal floor. They need a better decorator. Her heels were loud as she stomped out of the room and into the hallway.

But I can't blame her for that. Much. I was getting on her nerves, most of it on purpose. She's asking too many questions, and I can't answer any of them until I stop Donny. Yeah yeah, she's government, she can help, she has a bunch of soldiers with guns at her beck and call, yadda yadda. But this is time travel. Through…glowing lights and fragments of the fourth dimension. Fourth dimension. Take that you 3-D punks! I've gone 4-D.

The door opened, letting in an ungodly amount of light, blinding me. All I saw was a large silhouette standing in the doorway while another one fell to the ground next to it. The last thing I remember was being struck by lightning.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Hope you liked, and I hope you will review.

Like it? REVIEW

Love it? REVIEW Forever awkward and hating Spanish homework,

Hate it? Screw you. REVIEW

Complementing it? Oh, if you insist, review. _half of Twin_


End file.
